Anhelo
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Como cualquiera, Bobby tiene un anhelo que nunca será cumplirá. ¿Y con el cambio del futuro cuál será su destino?


_**X-MEN no me pertenece. Sólo uso los personajes por diversión.**_

* * *

—Tienes que descansar, Kitty.

—No me siento cansada, Bobby —contestó—. Cada vez estamos teniendo menos tiempo.

—No te pongas a pensar en eso —Bobby cruzó sus brazos sobre la cintura de ella—. No lo pienses. Relaja tu mente de momento. Tenemos cuatro días antes de marcharnos. Ahora —se recargo en el tronco de un árbol y se sentó con Kitty sobre sus piernas—, descansa un rato.

—Ya no quiero seguir corriendo, Bobby —le susurró—. Me gustaría que volviéramos una vez más a la vida tranquila de la escuela, bueno —puso los ojos en blanco—, no tan tranquila, pero que al menos teníamos buenos momentos.

—Lo sé, Kitty. Lamentablemente es tan difícil... sigo sin entender cómo fue que nadie se dio cuenta. Hasta parece que todo estaba planeado. El trabajo de Bestia como embajador, el aceptar que los mutantes no fueran registrados, lo hicieron muy bien. Y cuando entraron a la escuela, llevándoselos...

Kitty cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas. Ella había sido una de las desafortunadas que quedaron encerradas en la mansión X. Ya una vez había escapado del ataque, mucho tiempo atrás, pero ahora habían sido demasiado precavidos. Esa vez fueron un paso adelante.

—Eso ya es pasado. No quedamos muchos, Bobby. Creó que ese el motivo por el cual cada vez nos encuentran mucho más fácil. Nos estamos extinguiendo, y hay tantos amigos de los que no nos pudimos despedir.

—No los pudimos salvar por motivos de seguridad, el día en que te rescatamos Blink rescato a otros mutantes, estuvieron a punto de capturarla de no haber sido por Warpath. Si queremos ayudar a alguien, es un suicidio.

—Ya no quiero escucharte gritar, es tan doloroso, Bobby. Escucharte a lo lejos, saber que no puedo hacer nada por ti. Me duele demasiado

Bobby le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Tienes que ser fuerte. Yo quiero seguir contigo, durante mucho tiempo. Y no hay que perder la fe. El profesor no habría querido que nos rindiéramos. Deja de pensar en cosas malas y descansa.

Kitty cerró los ojos para descansar sólo unos minutos.

Bobby se quedó viendo a lo lejos, en realidad veía algo sin sentido. Aunque no se lo dijera a nadie estaba perdiendo la esperanza de cuánto tiempo más iban a sobrevivir. Los poderes de nadie los salvaba, habían practicado demasiado a escondidas, y según Bishop, ahora duraban más con vida. Pero tenían más tiempo de vivir, de luchar.

El tiempo que tenía trataba de disfrutarlo al máximo con la chica con quién había decidido pasar el resto de su vida.

Llevaban tantos años huyendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo más estarían juntos? ¿Cuánto vivirían?

Recordó que en el pasado había deseado algún día tener hijos. Sin duda sus hijos serían mutantes y para él habría sido la mejor experiencia de su vida. Enseñarlos a controlar sus poderes, tenía curiosidad sobre cuál habría sido su mutación. Desde el momento en que había iniciado una relación con Kitty había deseado estar en otro entorno en otro mundo.

Lo que más anhelaba era totalmente imposible.

* * *

 ** _Semanas más tarde._**

No podía creerse que el profesor estuviera con vida. Ver a Logan, Storm, incluso Magneto. La idea que tenían era completamente loca pero podría funcionar. Además esperaba que Kitty no se sintiera muy cansada, su mutación secundaria le afectaba demasiado, aunque ella lo negará. Así que estuvo ahí cuidándola y cuando Logan la hirió deseo despertarlo y llevarse a Kitty lejos para poder curarla.

Y con la negación del profesor de despertarlo, no le quedo de otra que seguir curando la herida de Kitty.

Los habían encontrado.

Y ahora se estaba muriendo, sin saber que era lo que pasaba en el pasado.

Esa vez no habían podido correr.

Ese era el día que realmente había temido. Y sintiendo el fuego sobre él, su único pensamiento fue para Kitty. La chica que había amado demasiado tiempo. Y que le dio tanta felicidad en un mundo donde la guerra no llegó a su fin.

* * *

 ** _Nuevo 2023_**

Se sintió atraído por la nueva chica, Rogue. Era muy linda.

Pero días después una nueva estudiante llamada Katherine fue presentada en la clase, tuvo sentimientos completamente diferentes.

¿Era verdadero el amor a primera viste? Porque era lo que él sentía en esos momentos. Y realmente recapacito antes de pedirle a Rogue que fuera su novia. Con sólo ver a Katherine sintió revuelo en su estómago, lo cual era estúpido, dado que sólo las mujeres sentían eso. Los hombres no. Bueno, ahora ese pensamiento era diferente.

Hasta parecía que sus oraciones fueron escuchadas cuando Katherine se sentó al lado de él. Y armándose de valor le dijo:

—Bienvenida a la escuela Xavier para jóvenes talentos.

Katherine sonrió.

* * *

 ** _Se me ocurrió de la nada xD Y aunque ya hay fics similares, no podía faltar el mío._**

 ** _¡Espero que les haya gustado! Apuesto a que no pensaron en ese final... e.e_**

 ** _¡Saludos!_**


End file.
